Trust No One
by lbug98
Summary: Amy has always had man problems, but not this bad. Read more to find out who she chooses between Edge, Matt, and Jeff Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy's POV**

_I've been in this business for so long and all I am is arm candy. Yeah, I have been a champion, but now all they have me do is love on a man that I don't even know. What has this business become? I'm not a hooker. I'm not a whore, or slut, or prostitute. I'm just...well, me. I was walking to the locker room and I saw My current 'lover', Edge. I don't even really like the guy, in fact he's quite a jerk. He hits on me all the time and the other day he smacked my ass while we were in the ring. Just so I couldn't do anything about it. Stephanie is trying to make me do this 'live sex celebration with him, all I can say to that is HA. Yeah right. Like i'm gonna go out there and be a true porn star._

"Hey babe.." _I slapped him across his face, I don't regret it at all._

"What was that for you bitch?!"

"For what you did to me last week."

"I'm not even sorry." _Bastard._

"Ugh..."

_I walked away and headed over to the Hardy's dressing room. It was only them and Trish who were my true friends. I used to go out with Matt, until Stephanie told him that bullcrap about me and Adam (Edge) having an affair. Ever since, they have been giving me the cold shoulder._

"Hey Ames."_ Said Jeff_

"Hey bestie!" _Jeff was always there for me, he was always my best friend. I really did miss the days of Team X-treme..._

"I haven't seen your pretty face in a while, girly." _His southern accent was showing, I always liked that about_ him.

"Yeah, I been having to hang out with the blonde bastard..."

"And you haven't visited your bestie because of it? I'm going to be jealous if this keeps happening." _He crossed his arms and pouted like a little_ kid.

"I'm sorry, Jeffery..." _Gosh, he hated that name!_

"Grrr..."

"I sowwy." _I hugged him._

"How could I say no to that." _He hugged me back and I smiled. He was always so nice to me, even when others were assholes. He would always brighten up my mood. I don't know what it was about him that made me smile and get butterflies inside me. His charm, his wit, his humor...I have to stop! I was with his brother, I can't have feelings for him! He's my best friend! Nope, I'm not going to think about him like that anymore. No sir, not gonna even think about it. Who am I kidding...I'll always think of him like that._

"I have to head out to the ring...I'll talk to ya later Ames."

"See ya..."

** -After Raw-**

"Hey Girly." _Jeff said picking me up._

"Hey, Wanna get out of this place? It's very boring."

"Sure, wanna go to Matt and I's hotel room and watch a few movies?"

"Sure! Just let me grab my stuff then I'll be ready."

** -Later That Evening-**

_Jeff and I had been watching old Scooby Doo movies all night long, having a blast. That is, until his brother came in._

"Jeff, Why is the slut in our room?"

"Matt, put a sock in it you party pooper."

"Get the fuck out of this room...NOW." _I could tell he'd been drinking since he'd lost that match against Adam earlier._

"Matt, Calm your tits. It's just Amy."

"Yeah, the bitch who cheated on me."

"How much have you drank tonight, Matt."

"That is none of your business, short stack."

_I couldn't believe my eyes, Jeff punched him. He had a black eye. Why did I even come over. Why did I start this?I could tell this was all my fault. Matt walked out of the room, and collapsed in the hall. And that was all I could remember. Everything was pushed to the back of my mind from that point on. Finally I came back to reality and realized that I was at the hospital with Matt and Jeff. Matt still had the black eye, and I guess Jeff was knocked out cold by Matt when he woke up. My life was so hectic. What do I do now?_

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it, It's a work in progress. I'm sorry that it's short, like I said before, I have a bad writers block. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Sorry for not publishing anything lately, I haven't had much access to a computer and have ad a lot of schoolwork to deal with TT-TT Again, I'm sorry and I will be publishing more often **

**Jeff's POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed this morning, not knowing where the hell I was or why. All I knew was that Matt and I got in a fight last night and now we were in the same room together in different beds. I saw Amy walk in with a plate of food and dropped it as soon as she saw that I was awake. She ran over and hugged me as tight as she could.

"What am I, dog meat?" Said the still half asleep, hungover Matt

"Face it, she likes me more" Amy giggled and Mat just turned over on his side.

"If Matt wants a hug too, he's gonna get one" Amy went over and hugged him also, over her shoulder he stuck his tongue out at me.

"So what the hell happened last night?" asked Matt.

"You were drunk and mad and stupid. Let's just forget all of it and go back to the hotel"

**Later That****Day**

**Amy's POV**

We were all at Matt and Jeff's apartment getting ready for Raw. Jeff putting his face paint on, Matt putting his hair up, and me finishing my makeup.

"I'm gonna head down to get some water from the vending machine."

"I-I'll go with you!" Said Jeff to me. We started to walk downstairs to the lobby, when suddenly Jeff stopped me.

"Ames, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for quite sometime now..."

"Yeah, what's that?" I asked puzzled. He looked around to see if anyone was there, pulled me in his embrace, then kissed me passionately.

"What was that for..." I said pulling away.

"Amy, I love you." When I heard those words that I've been wanting to hear for a long time now, I started to tear up but held most back. I kissed him once more.

"I love you too..."

**After Raw**

****Jeff and I walked back to my room to hang out for a while. I laid down on my bed and he cuddles up next to me as I turned on the TV.

"Babe, I've loved you for such a long time. You don't even know how happy I am right now."

"I've felt the same way, why didn't you tell me sooner?" we giggled

"You try and ask someone out for a change"

"Fine, will you go out with me?"

"I'd be happy to." He kissed me again and I snuggled on top of him, slowly we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! I finally got back around to do this story, NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK! I actually might update my other and start up on another by tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews! I'll be sure to update more often since I got my schoolwork together. I LOVE YOU!**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Jeff taking a shower, when I checked the time, I realized that it was 4:00 in the morning. What is he doing up so early? I heard the sound of water come to a stop, then he came out with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. To think the man of my dreams is now mine. Man, was he perfect. He's possibly the love of my life.

"Are you just gonna lay there staring, or are you gonna do something"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you could see me..." She blushed.

"Are you kidding? I could feel your eyes piercing through my back." He said sarcastically.

I stood up and went over to him, I was only in his tank top and some boy shorts. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him,

"Is that better?" I said to him winking.

"Much." He said cupping his hands around my cheeks, playing with my hair.

I went back and laid down on the bed. He sighed when I walked back.

"You want it? Come and get it."

"Gladly..." He ran over and through the towel aside and laid back down with me. His growing length was completely visible. Man, he had it in for him at that point. She had to have him. She straddled his lap and kissed him, she could his erection against her thigh.

"So sexy..." He said as he kissed back.

"Not as much as you."

"What can I say? I'm quite the charmer."

"That's very humble of you" I said chuckling. After a few minutes I could feel him taking off my shirt, I helped him take it off. I had nothing on under.

"You look perfect, love" I laid against his bare skin, the warmth ran chills down my spine. (no Shawn Michaels pun intended ;) *cough* Selena *cough*)

**Later That Evening**

What a great lover, Jeff was. We had laid down watching TV for the rest of the night.

"How can you watch these shows"

"It's called reality TV, Jeffery"

"You won't ever call me that again." He growled at me.

"What're you gonna do about it, _Jefferey_?" He pinned me against the bed.

"I said, don't call me that."

"Chill down dude, I was just messing with ya" He laid back down.

"I'm sorry, it just brings back bad memories" I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, love."

**Raw: Backstage**

I walked through the divas locker room and saw Steph.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Amy, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Edge. Would you mind if I...went out with him?"

"Steph, we were never together in the first place. Go ahead!"

"Wait- what?! Oh, I'm sorry then..."

She walked off and Trish came running up to me."

"Amy! Amy! I have some great news!"

"What is it?!"

"Jey (Christian) proposed!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her and we went off to talk about everything going on in our lives. I guess you could say 'love was in the air' for the whole roster.


End file.
